Reincarnated Truths
by Haru Itonami
Summary: As Allen stared at the black-haired stranger, It occured to him that it was not his first time meeting him...But he was positive he'd never seen him before! Love goes from one life to the next. Yullen LaviRina AU OnHold
1. I saw him

**R e i n c a r n a t e d T r u t h s**

**DiScLaImEr: i DoN't OwN D.Gray-man !**

_He was always tender with Allen. Soft, reassuring touches led to a pleasure higher than any other for both of them. Allen himself wanted to hold him so tight that they were merged together. He wanted them to stay like that forever - he wanted to dive into his deepest secrets, to be able to be the one who could understand what it was like. He didn't like being without him. He only wanted to swim across that long sea between them. His efforts were not enough. He knew they would forever stay two people, but he wanted to be so close it was suffocating. Suffocating from the bitterness and tenderness of him, the only one he felt he could confide in, share his worries, memories, and love._

_His kisses were short and sweet; whenever Allen felt them, it was like he was trapped between heaven and hell. Those few precious moments carved into his heart and he never wanted anything more. He knew all good things came to an end, even dreams. But he never wanted to believe it until it happened._

_And then it did._

_He was dead - he really was dead. In the last battle, his life was seized by the curse. Allen was devasted. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, didn't move. Only stared at his lifeless face, the wilted lotus flower he was clutching tightly in his hand. He was meant to be celebrating the world, ridded of all evil. Only how could he be so happy, without the sly whisper of 'Moyashi' in his ear? He prayed for the thing he wanted most - his ressurection. When it didn't happen, he could only pick up that man's sword and ask for forgiveness, and, he hoped with all his heart, sanctuary with his significant other...Mugen cut deep into his flesh, through his ribs, and deep into his heart. It didn't hurt. He was just numb all over, and cold. Oh, so cold..._

_"Kanda..!!" He choked because he knew he wanted it to be his last word. He gave a short smile. It was._

**p o p o q o p o q o p o q o p o q**

I sighed. Not because I was generally unhappy or anything - it's just, you see, I was lost, and it was my first day of school...as my foster carer put it, "Not a frickin good first impression." It happened - let's see - around every time I found myself somewhere new. That pretty much includes a house. I managed to get lost in my room once.

But, I couldn't be thinking about _trivial matters _at such a time. Fiddling with my blazer cuff, I checked my timetable for the fiftieth time. _History. History block, H7. _Well, okay, I got the history part, but where is the History block? Every block looks the same. and just when I thought I found it, I realised I was holding my map upside-down. Frowning, I swivelled around and without looking up, took a large step forwards. Not a very wise idea. Scrambling up, I apologised to the person I had knocked over. My heart skipped a beat. A very handsome, tall asian guy was brushing himself off, glaring at me, his raven-dark hair swaying in a long pony-tail. I had this niggling feeling I'd met him somewhere before. Being the forgetful individual I am, I had no hope in remembering where.

"Stop staring, Moyashi," he demanded. I froze at the word 'Moyashi'. It felt so familiar, so..._affectionate._ Now where did I get that from?

"Uhh, yes, I'm sorry, I just- I'm Allen Walker, by the way. Not Moyashi. I'm new here," I smiled and held out my gloved hand. I hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Che, disappear already, Moyashi," The other eyed my white gloves but (luckily) didn't ask.

"Allen," I reminded him calmly. I hoped his attitude would clear. maybe he was just having a bad day, like me, since he wasn't in class either. It would be so cool if we were both new...!

"Moyashi," He smirked. I just lifted an eyebrow. But hey - what exactly did Moyashi mean anyway? I asked the man. His smirk grew wider. "Baka Moyashi," He taunted (I could tell by his tone.) To be honest, I had no clue what either of the words were in English, but hey, poor men can't be choosers, or something like that.

"What lesson do you have now? I'm kinda lost, I don't have a clue where H7 is..." I admitted. I needed help, after all. Would this guy give it to me, though? It didn't look like he would. I was about to say bye and go off to find someone more sociable but then he dropped the smirk, muttered something under his breath and grabbed my shirt sleeve. He was pulling me off somewhere. I got kinda panicky then. Where was he taking me? Was there some sort of special room for being beaten up by bad-mooded kids? I shivered. Maybe this guy and my foster carer could get on well.

...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

The two of them combined on me?

Scary thought.

I was just about to start protesting, actually, when he grumbled something that sounded like 'History, kuso, where was history again'. Maybe...Could he actually be taking me to History...? It looked like he was, because sooner or later, I started seeing doors marked 'H1', 'H2', and finally, a few doors on, 'H7'. I stared at it (the door), not quite sure what do do. And a little dumbstruck that the guy would actually help me. Heheheh...heh. Wow.

"Well, go on in then, Moyashi, History doesn't take place _outside_ the classroom," the guy shoved me forward. I forgot that he was a bit...well, you know.

"I-I didn't catch your name?" I turned my head to see him looking down at me. _Why am I so short!! _Ohmygod...he was actually standing VERY, VERY close to me. I felt my cheeks tingle. Dammit, I have very light skin!

"I didn't throw it." Said guy began walking away.

"Oh come on, tell me-e!" I called after him. He stopped and turned around. I pouted. "Not like I'll try to kill you or anything!" I watched as the sides of his mouth quivered, like he was about to laugh. Now that would be a first.

"You, try to kill me? Hn, fat chance...no wonder you said you won't..." He was walking away again. I opened my mouth to shout something at him, but as I couldn't think of a witty comeback, I rotated to face the door that had been awaiting me, just as he shouted something over his shoulder. 'Kanda'. I froze for a second. Niggling feeling increased, and my pulse rate too. There was just something about that simple word that made me heat up inside. I wonder... He told me his name after all!

Good thing, he might as well have punched me or something.

Anyway, History. I pushed the door open gently, slowly. That was a bad idea, the door had obviously not had it's hinges oiled for a while. It CREAAAAAAAAAKED open so slowly and tediously that by the time I could fit through, all heads were turned towards me, including the teacher. He was a tall man with slick, brown hair brushed back over his scalp. His eyes bore into me. His arm moved thorugh the air and motioned to an empty seat. I, like I was hypnotised, moved robotically to where he was pointing, muttering that 'Sorry, I'm new, I got lost, I'm Allen Walker'. And down, into the chair I plopped. Mostly everyone's attention was still on me, but what'd you expect, I don't really look normal, what with my white hair and strange, long scar down my left eye.

"Umm, are you alright? You look a bit, weary..?" A girl that was sitting next to me with long hair parted into two bunches eyed me curiously. I shook my head to get rid of my glassy eyes zombie look. She smiled knowingly and glanced at the teacher, then went back to her work. I didn't really know what to do, but thankfully the tall man at the front told everyone to close their books and began a monologue.

**p o p o q o p o q o p o q o p o q**

After the lesson, I saw the girl approaching me again, but she had someone else with her as well. It was a boy with red, gravity-defying hair and a sparkly green eye, grinning like he was the most lucky person in the world.

"Hey, you're name's Allen, right!" The guy grabbed my hand and shook it thoroughly before I had a chance to pull it away. "Gloves? In Summer?" He asked, puzzled, but then shook it off. "Well, I'm Lavi, it's awesome meeting you, heh!" He pointed at himself proudly. I wondered what he was thinking, while the girl next to him smiled, but not without a sweatdrop. She then shook her head sharply, as if she had remembered something that couldn't wait another second. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, did I! My name is Rinali. It's very nice meeting you," she smiled and blushed lightly. Which I must say, was very cute...Uh, pretend I didn't think that.

"Anyway, what class have you got next?" Lavi piped up. He seemed to be emmitting some sort of malicious aura that didn't match his expression. I wonder why...

"Umm, let's see..." I dug out the already-crumpled time-table from my pocket. "Ah! Mathematics!" Rinali's face dropped a bit.

"Lavi and I have Geography," She explained. Lavi blushed at the mention of his name from her. Ah, I get it! So that's why he got annoyed when she blushed at me...cutely...

_DRRRRINGGGG!!! DRRRRINNNNGGG!!!_

"Ah, that's the bell! we'd better go," Rinali waved at me and ran off with Lavi following close behind. I watched her back for a bit before realising I was going to be late. "Not again..." I muttered. And I took off to find M2, which as you have probably already guessed, I didn't know the location of.

Luckily, I came across the teacher of the class and he led me there. He introduced himself to me as Mr. Wenham and told us to sit down. He was a fairly nice person, not too strict and yet not too much of a pushover. I was going to like maths. Apart from one detail...

"Oi, Moyashi."

Guess who sat next to me?

"I'm Allen," I repeated for those with memory loss.

"Moyashi."

"Allen!" I folded my arms, annoyed. And pouting a bit. I can't help it, it's a reflex! And actually I do get embaressed, but I just can't seem to stop doing it. Always have, always will. I saw the raven-haired twitch.

"Uglyface Moyashi," he shuddered. I could have just cried there and then. Not.

"Back there, you two! Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda," Mr. Wenham pointed with a stick thingy, the name of which I cannot recall. "If you two are talking, it better be about Maths! Eastenders isn't what we should be discussing in class!"

"Eastenders was cancelled a year ago!" Someone from the back row protested.

"Nevermind that. Just get on," And Mr.Wenham picked up a cup of cola and while drinking it through a thin white straw, began to write up problems on the board.

(A/N: I don't own Eastenders, and it was not cancelled a year ago.)

I think I might be dyslexic, because I didn't understand what on earth the numbers on the board were doing. I must have said that outloud because Mr.Happy (aka Doom-and-Gloom-Kanda) turned to me and hissed, "They're flying around in aeroplanes, that's what," and turned back to his work. I noticed that his 'work' was actually scratching words into paper with a dried-out ink pen. I tried to look from a different angle to see what he could be writing. _I'm surrounded by fucking idiots! _Well _there's_ a nice little twist to the phrase. I imagined a world with no Yuu Kanda. It was easy. First: I don't find history and end up in a skip bin instead (by accident). Second: I am being driven away while I eat unfinished chinese take away from the rubbish. Third: I'm flying through the air and land on something soft on the pile of decaying waste. Fourth: It's him!! "You can't get rid of me, Moyashi," He whispers and my breath is caught in my lungs. Damn him! Even in a world without him, he's still there! I huff a bit. Number four _is _considered unlucky in Japan, after all. I guess it makes sense.

"Okay, and now, the answer for number four..." Mr.Wenham's eyes landed on me. "...Walker, what is the answer?" I stare at the board blankly. Unlucky four indeed. I have no idea! I was busy imagining a world with no- forget it. I feel someone poking my arm sharply. I swivelled my eyes down to see a piece of paper with 894 written on it. "894...?" I wonder outloud.

"Correct," Mr.Wenham nods and carries on with the next questions.

"Baka Moyashi," Kanda grumbles.

"Umm, thanks..." I mumble. I pick up the piece of paper and begin fiddling with it, tearing the four off the end. I'd had enough of 4s. Kanda rolles his eyes and gets on with his paper-scratching. "Baka..." he mutters again.

**p o p o q o p o q o p o q o p o q**

It was a trememndous relief when lunchtime finally rolled around. Not to mention that I was starving, enough to eat an elephant, or perhaps even the moon. As soon as I was out the door of the classroom, I was instantly seperated from Kanda in the stream of students shoving past each other to get to the canteen first. No-one wanted to stand at the back of the queue. It was seemingly impossible for me to get lost now, as so many students were heading down to the same place, but believe it or not, I got lost nonetheless. Fairly soon I found myself trekking through some tall weeds, in the midst of a small clearing between two empty buildings. I was ravenous by now...

It was one of those days when the sky outside is completely white, and you find yourself thinking, 'Hey, where did the sun go?'. I looked up, watching the very barely visible movements of the clouds. I didn't look at my feet, which is obviously a stupid idea. A brick shard was enough for me to trip on and go nosediving into the ground. My stomach wasn't even rumbling anymore. That was bad - I had to get to food now! I put my hands on the grass and tried to push myself up but I was too weak, especially my left arm. I saw my surroundings spin. Just before my strength drained entirely, I thought I saw a glint of black hair. Then there were some voices in the distance, it sounded like Lavi and Rinali...They were calling my name

and then

I blacked out.

_"Don't worry, he only collapsed from hunger, everything's OK. We've readyed some food for when he wakes up."_

I lifted my eyelids as my stomach rumbled. A good sign. But where am I? I hear footsteps... Oh, it doesn't matter, as long as there's food near me...There is! I'm going to eat it all...Yum...Yum, Yum...That was tasty. Now, all I've got to do is find out who was approaching me, and why I am here.

I lift my head up and my eyes meet Rinali's. I pinken slightly, but see Lavi standing behind her and look away.

"Allen, are you alright? We picked you up when you collapsed," Rinali said in a worried tone. I nodded, said I'm fine.

"Did you eat the food you were given?" Lavi asked, also concerned. Again, I nod. He gives me a thumbs-up sign. "You'd better eat, small Moyashis like you need food to grow!" He teased. But there goes that word again, 'Moyashi'. What does it mean? I asked Lavi and he chuckled.

"Well, Yuu-chan was calling you that at lunch, so I thought you'd know! Well, it means Beansprout." Silence.

"B...B-Beansprout?" I echo. Lavi made a confirming noise. Silence again as Rinali watches with interest. I was still Silent. But what could I say really? To be called beansprout...There's no way in hell can I think of a logical explanation for this 'nickname'.

"...My name is Allen." Lavi fell down.

"That's...all?" Lavi gurgles from his position. Rinali shoots him a disapproving look.

"Well, what could he say?" She defends me. I give a nod of gratitude as she smiles. Argh...cute...again...Speaking of cute, where's Kanda? Hold on, Hold your horses, whatever, my thoughts aren't making sense. Speaking of cute equals Kanda? Um...I'll ask...anyway...

"Did you see Kanda there, when I fell?" I recalled seeing his black locks. "I thought I saw him..." Rinali and Lavi exchanged looks.

"Actually, we did see something...It was a shadow. It just stormed past us, and we thought we'd follow, so we did, and then we saw you collapse..." Rinali frowned.

"Yeah, it was like the thing led us there," Lavi added. I wonder, could it really have been him, the anti-social bastard? Probably...not...

"Well, either way, you slept through PE, so we can go to our dorms now. But what happened just now, we are not letting you anywhere by yourself, or you might get lost, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi said cheerily. I flinched at the nickname. I guess I'll be doing a lot of that if he continues, so might as well practice...I flinched again. And once more. and a last time for luck. Oh, and one to grow up...

"...Allen?"

...and one for the old man's coconuts...

"Are you sure you're alright, you're acting kinda strange...?" Rinali enquired and I sighed.

"Forget it. Let's just go to our dorms..."

_I had a dream that night...I saw him in that clearing again. He stood still, long hair swaying in the breeze. I called for him once but he didn't turn. The second time, he did. But his face wan't there...Where was it? It looked so unreal. Come on, I want to see your face! Once more, your beautiful deep eyes, the sharp nose and straight face, and those warm lips, the once that I would caress with my own so often...I miss you...Why won't you show me your face? Is it something I've done? Please, I'm sorry for what I did...Will you forgive me, tell me it's OK, just like you always used to? Because if you don't, I think I'll go crazy..._

_It's me, Allen...Can you hear me, Yuu...?_

**T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .**


	2. He saw me

**R e i n c a r n a t e d T r u t h s**

**DiScLaImEr: i DoN't OwN D.Gray-man !**

_It seemed like an eternity before I finally managed to lift my eyelids. The dream that I could not get out of my head was still so vivid and clear, I could almost embrace it. And yet it felt ever so distant, just like a dream should do. One thing I knew was that it was not the end of this. But why now?_

_That man, Kanda..._

_I felt much too close to him. Technically, we weren't even friends - but there was just that link, that powerful and invisible force that brings you together. Is it fate? Or is it a misunderstanding? I'm sure that If I were to consult a therapist, they would just direct me to the mental hospital for treatment. Yet there is nothing to treat. There is nothing wrong with me, and definitely nothing wrong with him. It must be the situation._

_Just the situation._

_...Right?_

**p o p o q o p o q o p o q o p o q**

Religion was the last lesson that day. It was a record - I had not got lost, not even once! Although mainly that would be because there was always someone guiding me, either Rinali or Lavi, occasionally a teacher or two. But still, usually I got lost anyway, didn't I? Well, I suppose they did a good job, linking arms around mine so tightly it hurt

Fine! I admit that it was impossible even for me to escape.

Anyway, Religion. My escort finally got me there and left - got me to R5 (The doors had very unoriginal names. -Then again, why would they be original? Can't expect to knock on a door called 'Balthazaar'-). It seemed this part of the school was fairly old, and the dark colours were strange. Some walls were painted white, others - black. When I stepped into the classroom, the colouring was black and purple. It really was very strange. Even black model butterflies hung from the ceiling on strings. I'd never seen anything like it. Butterflies, religious? They can't be Christian butterflies, surely?

I searched for a familiar face in the crowd. But I was all alone. I bit my lip. The only spare place was at the front row, right in front of the teacher's desk, the place from which a hawkeye spies it's prey, in this case, me. I digress, but Religion is not my strong point. The day I get an A for Religion, Kanda will smile. _That _is how terrible I am. I saw the door open, and a woman in her forties with short brown hair and glasses silenced the class.

"Please sit down I will hand out some bibles you must read the story of 'Noah's Ark' and then turn to page 44 of the text books that I shall hand out and answer questions 1-4 in your exercise books"

No, there is no missing grammar, that is exactly how she said it. No stopping, no expression, all monotone. I couldn't believe this was our religion teacher. All the other teachers had seemed to be OK, but this was completely BO-O-ORING.

"Also kiddies before I forget I am merely your substitute your Religion teacher could not make it today as he is on a buisiness trip I am sure you will get to meet him next week thank you"

Ah, that may explain a few things. I am fairly sure that such teachers would not be fully qualified to teach in an 'interesting and unique way'. Either way, I opened the text book and my exercise book and got to work. The first questions were fairly easy, just simple reading comprehension such as "How many of each animal did Noah let onto the ark?" and things like that. I glanced at number 4.

_What would you do if there was suddenly to be another Great Flood?_

My heart skipped a beat and that's when I got stuck.

-

At the end of the day, I went to the library, the meeting spot specified by Lavi and Rinali. As soon as I was there, I shook my guide off (an unfortunate 2nd grader), muttering that 'I could really have done without, thanks' although really I was quite glad the the helpers were there. I wanted to see my new friends, after all - the hardest task ever when you're me.

Scanning the room, I saw Rinali at a computer. I walked up to her and watched what she was doing over her shoulder. I confess that I was actually quite curious as to what people look for on the internet, you see I had never really been on a computer. Computer-geek was the literal opposite of me. Still, it figures, what with my past being as it is. I was very glad when I had finally gotten myself a foster father after roaming the streets for years, and then I found that we had to pack our suitcases and ride underground trains illegally, so as you can tell it was hard getting myself to technology. Then, after - after _it_ happened - I was too busy paying bills and debts. There you go. And insight into my little life of love.

Wait. What exactly IS Rinali looking at? I stared at the words she had typed into the searchbar: 'Reincarnation Exorcists'. A few results came up as I wondered if maybe Rinali was one of those people that believe in the paranormal and stuff. It would be a little strange if she considered herself 'psychic', because, at least by the standards of a white-haired friend-proclaimed human-beansprout, she was pretty normal.

"Um, Rinali...?" I said, hoping she'd explain to me what she was doing. Instead, as soon as she heard my voice, she 'eep!'ed and pressed the red cross. Everything instantly disappeared. She turned around to see who it was that had startled her.

"Oh, Allen, it's you...I'm sorry, you surprised me," she gave a small smile.

I smiled back before asking, "Where's Lavi?"

"Actually, that's what I had wanted to talk to you about, you see...almost everyone in this school does extra-curricular activities. You know, clubs," she simplified. I nodded. "Well, Lavi's currently at woodwork-" I raised an eyebrow and she stopped.

"Lavi doesn't really look like the type who likes to...craft things," I shrugged my shoulders. Rinali did the same as she replied,

"Well, he says he likes to bash things with hammers." Figures. "Hey, Allen, do you do any clubs?" I thought for a while before answering.

"My carer taught me some Martial Arts and combat, but I don't know whether I should continue. I do training quite a lot anyway.How about you, Rinali? Do you do anything?" I asked. There was no Lavi around, so I guess it wouldn't matter if I was to be a little more nosy. She replied with such ease that I wondered whether she was actually waiting for me to ask.

"I do Gymnastics. It's very fun, and I've already won plenty of awards. I have a competition soon, would you like to come?" I blushed (in reply?). Goddamnitthisblushingproblemofmine.

"I'd love t-to," I stuttered and she gave me a cute little look. _If this isn't love, what is? _I thought. Then Kanda seemed to appear and dominate my brain. Actually, I haven't seen him for a while.

"How about Kanda? Does he do any clubs?" I asked. Rinali nodded.

"He does Kendo, and is pretty devoted to it too. He even has a family heritage - a real Samurai katana. It's called Mugen," she stated as-a-matter-of-fact ly. Trust Kanda to be no less weird than me. (By the way, if he heard that, I'd be dead right...NOW.) Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Hey, where exactly is the training session at?" I asked Rinali in the hope that she knew. After contemplating a couple of seconds, she said it was the Hoshino Hall. I suddenly ran out of the room.

"A-Allen?! Where are you going?!" Rinali shouted at me.

"I need to ask Kanda a question! You know, he's in some of my classes, but isn't he 3 years older? Well anyway, see you later Rinali!" I yelled over my shoulder. She sweatdropped.

"If that's all, even I could have told you that it's because he skipped classes so much..." I didn't hear her and ran on.

**p o p o q o p o q o p o q o p o q**

Once and for all, I confess it was an extremely foolish decision for me to go to Kanda _alone___Don't you dare think I'm implying the wrong thing. What I mean is-

I'm lost again.

It's not easy for me either, you know! It must be tiring to hear about my 'adventures', but believe me, you wouldn't want to be in my position. I wouldn't wish it on a _slug_, for goodness' sake! (That would be 'for the sake of', not the alcohol.) I began to worry when I saw that I was standing in a field surrounded by woods.

Just then, a vibration hit me. No matter how weird that sounds, it was like a wave of super-low notes at very high volume suddenly attacking my skin. I shivered and looked around but it took me a while to realise that it was coming from the trees to one side of me. I crept down, looking out for clues as to what it could have been. And I found my answer.

Who was it but good old Kanda practicing in the seclusion of nature? I stared at him. He had a blindfold on, but it seemed like he could still see everything. This was justified when he suddenly drew a sword that I hadn't even noticed was strapped to his side and cut a falling leaf in half. I have to say it was very impressive, even to me, the poor kid that was beaten black-and-blue by Master Cross during the 'training' sessions. I stayed in my place, watching silently. Another vibration wave. It was Kanda emmitting it. An amazing aura, the battle Ki of Samurai...

A cold wind teared through the leaves and Kanda's hair tye flew out, with sudden masses of straight, pitch-black hair tumbling past his shoulders and down his back. I froze.

_"Allen...What are you doing?" Kanda frowned at a boy with hair as white as the snow._

_"Yuu! Your hair is so lovely!" The said boy giggled, running through his fingers through the elder's hair, relishing the silk-like feel, playing with a few strands here and there._

_"Sometimes I wonder whether it's me or my hair that you love," Kanda sighed and then smiled. Not a smirk, but a real, peaceful and serene smile. "Baka Allen..."_

"Moyashi." Kanda's face was over mine and I could feel the slightly damp grass beneath me. It seemed I had collapsed again...

"Uh...eh? Oh..." Dazed, I reached out to find that Kanda's hair really was like silk. "Soft..." I whispered and then giggled. Kanda first stared at my hand, and then at me. His expression undoubtedly screamed, "What the hell?!"

"Why's your blindfold off?" I muttered with a small, I'm-an-idiot-so-shut-up-already smile. He rolled his eyes as I attempted to stand up.

"Because you fell, and that disturbed my training, Moyashi."

'Ah, Ok...Hold on, I'm Allen! call me that will you..." I suddenly remembered what I had just seen. It must have been a vision! But it was very unrealistic because...Kanda called me Allen - here I go blushing again, the way he said it was just...! -, didn't kill me for calling him Yuu - I'd seen a few unfortunate incidents with Lavi -, and **SMILED AT ME.** The shock of that filled me with horror. That could mean only one thing! "I got an A for Religion," I said outloud and Kanda raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever."

We returned down to the dorms together. It was a silent walk, but it wan't uncomfortable. If anything, I felt calm with him standing at my side, his hair (still down) swaying from side to side as we moved. I turned my head slightly, just enough to see the outline of his handsome features.

I'm not overexaggerating when I say that, mind you. He really is very handsome, like a foreign prince or someone of the like. Kanda was staring straight ahead, seemingly lost in thought. I tried to imagine what he could be thinking about.

"We're here, Moyashi." He stopped so suddenly that I collided with his back. Side-stepping around the man, I saw my dorm door. Why had he come with my this far?

"Che. Because I'm not going to my room," He said, reading my thoughts. My face must be really transparent, or something, because it's like he had this little window into my brain.

"Where are you going then?" I asked, mostly out of politeness, but with a hint of interest too.

"The baths," he said and turned around without another word. I stared at his fading figure. He still didn't make sense. The baths were in the opposite direction.

So why had he come this far for me?

**p o p o q o p o q o p o q o p o q**

The next morning, I woke to find Kanda staring at me.

It was very scary - imagine that the first thing you see after a calm slumber is a death glare from The Moody One. My eyes were wide for the rest of the morning. But the point is, Kanda was in my room, without permission, and I had no idea why he was there I how he got in.

"K-Kanda?!" I said, still frightened. "W-What?!"

"I was sent to inform you that the first three lessons today are cancelled due to the arrival of new teachers and students. Che." I stared. That was the longest sentence he had said to me yet. With another short glare, Kanda left the room. That was when I remembered that I hadn't locked my dorm room door the previous night.

xxxx M e a n W h i l e

"It is indeed a pleasure to be working with you."

"Yes, I would like to agree with that. Please feel welcome at our school!"

"Can I chew gum during lessons?"

"Come, this is a school, of course not."

"I think you may find that there's also school uniform, Miss..."

"Ah, nevermind, I'll see what I can do about it."

"Always the joker, aren't you?"

"Aww, don't say that!"

"So what do I teach?"

"So when do I get to see him teach?"

"Please keep in mind that you are here for learning..."

"Yes, well, just make sure not to give too much homework and I'll be just fine!"

"Indeed. Let us all get on now."

"Yes, such a magnificent idea."

"Are there any toys anywhere?"

"Why don't you go and search?"

"Nah, I can wait."

xxxx

_I was supposed to be the person delivering the message, nothing more. And yet I find myself opening the door to his room in anxiety. How troublesome, I told myself, although I knew it was a lie. Out of all the people I lie to, I wish I wasn't one of them. I walk over to the bed to see him still fast asleep. How can he sleep so easily, when so much sunlight is pouring right onto his face from the window, setting his pale skin and white hair alight? He mumbles something, probably dreaming of something he won't remember when he wakes up._

_I dream a lot nowadays. Dreams usually leave me alone to relax in blackness, but they can't seem to avoid me any longer. I see everyone. Rinali, The idiot mistakenly called Lavi, and Allen._

_Yes, Allen. Not Moyashi, at least not privately anyway. I try to keep him away from me by using insults and short answers to his questions, but he just won't get the message. It's like he can't let go of the idea that I might suddenly want to be friends._

_And we are friends. That is what I consider them as. Friends. Kanda would never admit it, but I, Yuu, can't deny it. Which is why I don't like people calling me Yuu...because the person they know is Kanda. No-one has the right to call me Yuu until they know the real me. And that boy is determined to find out._

_Should I show him? Those dreams I was talking about - they are so strange. Me and Allen on missions...Allen's arm is all red, and then silver. Mugen, my katana, is used to cut through foul machinery that poisons this world and Rinali and Lavi are not only my friends, but also comrades. What I find surprising, if not interesting is that Allen is with me. Always with me. Everywhere I go, everything I do, he is there. And his presence does not annoy me. It's strange how the world works, but I'm sure this is not where everything is ending. No, there will be more. Much, Much more..._

**T o B e C o n t i n u e d . . .**


End file.
